


Error: Personality Not Found

by The_Void_Behind_The_Slaughter



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Electrocution, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Void_Behind_The_Slaughter/pseuds/The_Void_Behind_The_Slaughter
Summary: Take the memories away from someone and you kill that person. Give them memories and you create a new one.An AU to answer the question "What if Zim lost his memories and started believing he was a human and had lived his entire life on Earth?".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Error: Personality Not Found

The weirdest things can happen even in the most uneventful of the days. It was a rainy Sunday morning, Zim’s latest plan was being put into action. The constant noise of cogs turning inside his colossal machine as if they were proud of doing their job perfectly only to be muffled by the rain that didn’t seem to care about any of this. Unlike any of his previous attempts this one would succeed, he was sure of it.

“At last, Earth will be mine!” ,said Zim while one of his pak legs was holding an umbrella to keep him dry on the top of the apparatus, “It might have taken me over a year to do it, but now, Dib-worm, not even you can stop me from turning your muddy planet into something useful for the Empire. With the power of your electrical floating water particles I will be able to turn Earth into a giant freezer which will be perfect to store cold beverages. Kneel before ZIM and I might consider sparing your life.”

“Why you talkin’ to yourself?” said Gir while messing around with a stick he found in the park.

“Quiet GIR, can’t you see I’m practicing for when the Dib arrives? This brilliant plan made by ZIM is the key to prove to my Tallest I’m taking this mission seriously. Do you understand?”

Gir hummed for moment before saying “Nope!” and proceeded to eat the stick.

Zim sighed and said “That’s ok, I shouldn’t expect you to understand the ways of ZIM.”

All of a sudden a lightning bolt hit Zim’s umbrella, the electricity flowing through him in a fraction of a second. He fell the 30 meters to the ground, knocked out cold. His body shook for a minute or so until it stopped. His eyes were open, closing slowly and opening again in a similar way from time to time, you could hear him breathing slowly but in a constant rhythm, almost machine like, it was too perfect, almost unnerving. GIR quickly went to his master’s aid, but nothing he’d do managed to get any reaction from him. Even him, a silly robot who likes waffles, was able to tell something was really wrong and there was only one person in the entire planet that could help ZIM at that point and said person was technically a house.

Some people would say a yellow dog holding a green kid staring blankly while running on their two-feet should raise some flags, luckily for GIR people didn’t really seem fazed by that strange view. It didn’t take take them more than 5 minutes to arrive home. As soon they got inside GIR put Zim on the couch, still no reaction.

“Wow, he really outdid himself.” said the computer “What happened this time? Did he manage to break all of his bones and now he can’t walk or speak? Or is he just is denial about something again.”

“We were playing on the park waiting for Mary to get there but then a big light came and hit Master” said GIR while standing over Zim’s body.

“A big light? Oh, a lightning, of course it was a lightning. Now I’ll have to put him into recovery mode. Well, f the central core is intact I can fix him.” he didn’t really sound concerned, it was more like he was annoyed by the whole situation. Suddenly a dozen of wires came from the ceiling and got inside the Pak, it blinked 3 times and then it started glowing in a soft crimson tone. A voice that resembled Zim’s started to speak in an automated manner.

“Greetings, I’m the Pak Recovery Assistant or PRA for short. How may I help you?.” even though it sounded like Zim, the ominous voice didn’t feel anything like him.

“God, I had those things.” the computer sighed and then spoke in an slightly bored tone “Hello, perform a full system checkup. Deliver error messages.”

“Understood.” the Pak then proceeded to blink for what felt like an eternity and then returned to its previous warm glowing “The host has signs of high voltages going through its body. The Pak was damaged the most though. A good amount of its data was corrupted, the Pak is not able to reboot the host due to lack of memories to develop a personality.”

“Damn it, it’s worse than I thought” the computer said while thinking what could he have possibly done in a past life to deserve that “Ok, how can we fix this? Deliver solutions.”

After blinking for only 2 seconds the voice came back “I found 3 possible ways to recover the host’s memories. Solution 1: Send the host along with its Pak to an authorized recovering station.”

He considered it for a second or two but then realized it would take too much effort to do so and he wasn’t really feeling like doing that. He said “Next.” and waited for the other solutions.

“Solution 2: Perform the memory recreation function. Warning memory recreation is not advised in case more than 20% of the memories were corrupted, the current rate of memory corruption is 99.18%.” said PRA in a helpful, but hollow tone.

“Next then.” said the computer, he didn’t want to have more problems to fix.

“Solution 3: Perform a data mining into the raw memory core, which will improve the chances of success when executing the memory recreation function. Warning the host will not last on its current condition fo long enough to have its memories mined without a reboot. It’s advised to reboot it while letting this task work in the background.”

There weren’t really any options left and the computer knew it. With a bit of reluctance stated his choice “Perform the memory recreation function. Fill the blanks with the information you can find on the planetary data network.” The PRA then followed the computer’s directions and after 5 hours Zim finally woke up. He stood up and was quickly hugged by GIR who couldn’t help but feel pure joy for his master being back.

“You back!! I missed you soooo much!”.

Zim looked at him in confusion for a couple seconds, then he smiled and said in a weirdly normal way

“You missed me? Why? I know I overslept a little bit today, but I was studying until late last night. I have a test tomorrow and I wanted to be free today. Maybe I could meet up with Dib...” he pondered over it for a moment and then smirked as if had remembered something, “Oh yeah. Dib is probably getting ready to go after some paranormal creature today, maybe we could help him. What do you say GIR?”.

The little bot looked at the ceiling for a moment, maybe waiting for a response from the computer. He understood the lack of objection as a silent nod and went after his master. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, no matter how weird he was behaving.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go, the beginning of it all. Thanks for reading it and I hope you stick around if you liked it. See you soon, probably.


End file.
